New Guy
by gravitysmallknucle
Summary: A kid get's a job at Mount Justice but things start to get weird/ I am starting over and am rewriting it.


**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I am starting this story over and will try to it better than before. I have made some changes and hopefully all of you guys will like this story better than before.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Young Justice characters, only my OC.**

I woke up to the sound to my alarm and to the smell of bacon. I get out of bed and walk to my mirror and look at myself. I am 5'10, I have sandy blond hair, my eyes are blue gray. I walk over to the scale and step on it. I see that I weigh over 200 pounds and have gained more weight than last time. I sigh and go down to the kitchen and say good morning to my parents. As I continue to go down the stairs, I look at the wall and see the memories hanging on the wall. I see me when I first walked, when I passed elementary, when I dissected my first frog, when I graduated from middle, when I got first place in the state county science fair. The time I passed my high school with all A's and had skipped almost every grade. The last picture was the most recent, when I passed College with all A's by the time I was 11 years old. It's been three years since then. My birthday is a couple of weeks away on June 26, so by then I'll be 15. As I got to the table I kiss my mom on the cheek and said Hi to my dad.

"Well look at my smart boy, what do you want to eat dear" my mom said.

"Just some toast will be fine mom" I said.

I have been trying to lose weight since the doctor told me that I am overweight. While I was eating my dad brought something up,

" So when are you going to find a job and an apartment?"

I looked at my father said " Well I have been trying to look for a job even tried to work for the government but being a genius in a kid's body isn't really helping my image because everyone thinks that even though I'm a genius, I'll still act as a kid and won't get any work done. So I'm just going to have to wait till I'm 18 to do anything."

It's then that we hear our doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I said and walked to the door and opened it.

There stood the mailman and he said "Gavin Dragonfire?"

"That would be me."

"Here's your mail, I was told to give it to you directly."

"Ok."

He hands me the letter and walks away. I close the door and look at the letter.

"Who was it" said my mom.

"It was the mailman, said that he had a letter that he had to give to me directly."

"Well who's it from" said my dad.

"It says J.L. Wonder who that is". As I open the letter I see a device in it and a note on it. The note said **(A.N. Whenever I show what's written on a note, it will italicized like** _ **this**_ **ok)** _Have your family around._ I brought my parents to the couch to sit down next to me and put the device on the family table. I hit the button with caution in case it was a bomb and then a hologram of Superman appeared and said

"Gavin Dragonfire. We the Justice League have decided to offer you a job as a mission and tech guy. We will need your smarts to help us with our situations. You are to go to the location we have printed out to you now."

A piece of paper came out the device with directions on it.

"Follow the instructions given to you when you arrive. You must tell no one of this beside you mother and father. This one is to the parents, if you are by any way captured then you are to keep this a secret no matter what happens. Destroy this device now and burn the paper when you arrive at the location. Make sure nobody follows you."

Me and my family simply look at the device when the hologram goes away and then the next minute my parents are hugging me and screaming and crying with joy. After our celebration I then take the device and smash it to bits with the sledgehammer my dad has in his shed. I then change and get ready to go. I kiss my mom bye, I give my dad a hug and head off to where the directions take me. After I follow the directions I find myself in an old alleyway, it lead me to an old run down photo booth. When I step inside I hear a voice saying

"State your name."

"Gavin Dragonfire" I said.

The camera that takes the pictures then scans me and then the next thing I know is that I find myself standing in a giant tunnel leading to a giant cave and the voice says "Recognize, Gavin DragonFire, BO9".

When I walk into the Cave I then find myself surrounded with water swords, arrows, a boy with a yellow suit on, a boy with the superman symbol on his shirt, and some green fingers aimed in my direction.

"Who are you and how did you get in here" said the boy with the blue swords.

"I-I-I, I just went into a photo booth and did what the voice in there did" I said.

"Everybody stand down" said a voice. They all turn around and saw Captain Marvel walking towards them.

"But this boy just walked in here past ou-" said Aqualad.

"The Justice League told him to come here. He is going to be the new missions guide and tech guy. Welcome Gavin".

"But he's just a kid. How's a kid who's... How old are you?" Kid Flash asked me.

"I'm 14".

"Thank you, How's a 14 year old kid supposed to be our new mission and tech guy when he's just in middle school".

"You haven't heard the news have you. This is Gavin Dragonfire, one of the smartest kids on the planet who passed college at the age 11" Captain Marvel said. Everyone other than Captain Marvel looks at me with impressed looks and I just stand there looking at everyone.

"So does this mean that I get the job" I ask.

"Of course you do. Let the team show you around. I have to go talk to the Justice League" Captain Marvel says. With that he walks away leaving the team to introduce themselves.

"Sorry about before, I'm"

"Aqualad, and your Kid Flash, and your Robin. I know who you guys are. I hear about you guys on T.V. all the time. The only ones I don't know are you three." I say pointing to The kid with a superman logo on his shirt, the green girl with red hair, and a blond headed girl with a bow.

"I'm Megan, nice to meet you."

"I'm Artemis, Green Arrow's sidekick."

"I'm Superboy, the clone of Superman."

"It's nice to meet you…. so where do I start?" Before they could answer Captain Marvel then returned and told them to get ready. I couldn't hear them and the only thing I caught was "Desert of Bayila". They then went off and Captain Marvel told me to sit down and look for what could be the next mission for them he also said

"Go home and grab all of your stuff, you're going to live in here from now on, so that you can always be working and keeping a track on things." So as he went on way I looked around and when he was gone, I just smiled and yelled with happiness. I then went home grabbed all of my stuff and hugged and told my parents goodbye, they were upset that I was going to leave but they knew that I would only put them in danger if I stayed and they also knew that this is something that I really wanted to do, so they accepted it as much as they could and they told me that they loved me. When I returned, Red Tornado showed me my room and there I unpacked. When I was done I went to the computed and started to work. I had a feeling that this was going to be a awesome job.

 **Alright guys that's the end of the first chapter and I think I did it well, I will include him in a couple of more scenes with him giving the missions instead of Batman, ok. I made him really smart just so he gets the job, ok guys. This is GravitySmallKnuckle over and out.**


End file.
